


K I S S I N G

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld
Genre: F/M, Terrible poetry, Triple Drabble, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.





	K I S S I N G

“Sam and Sibyl sittin’ in a tree  
Kay Eye Ess Ess Eye 'N Gee  
First comes love, then comes marriage,  
Then comes Sibyl with a baby carriage!”

Nobby crumpled the paper.

“Sam and Sibyl hidin’ from a dragon  
First comes Wonse, then comes Carrot,  
Nobs and big shots’ tongues’ll start a waggin!”

Maybe something longer?

"First come the Brethren, workin’ on magic,  
They pissed off a dragon and the results was tragic!  
The Patrician went missing  
While the Dragon was King  
But the King was a Queen  
And Errol started kissing!"

Nobby stared at his efforts. 

“What are you writing?” said Colon, leaning over Nobby’s shoulder.  
“You dinnit have to sneak up on me! I’m trying to write a Valentine for Captain Vimes and Lady Sibyl. About wot happened.”

Colon picked up the discarded papers. He had enjoyed a happy marriage for decades via written words, but Mrs. Colon kept things simple.

He scribbled.

“Carrot threw the book and Wonse went over  
And the Captain found out he’d be living in clover!”

Vimes found Sibyl in the parlor with a grubby handful of paper.

She held it out to him. “Look what that delightful Corporal Nobbs wrote for us! He said it was for a “wossname day, somebody shoots an arrow in your bum and then you love them.”

He’d never understand what she saw in Nobby. His eyes crossed, especially at the last verse.

“I’m sorry, he shouldn’t have pestered you.” 

“Nonsense! What a charming idea.” She blushed. 

“Sibyl, you know I’m not here for the clover. I.. I..” The words were hard to get out.

“I know.” She kissed him.

Sometime later:

Sam and Sibyl sittin’ in a carriage  
First comes love, then comes marriage  
They went upstairs and closed the door  
The dragons belched and vincit amor!


End file.
